


Whatever You Say

by cryme_anocean



Series: We'll Figure it Out [7]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, mentioned abusive relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryme_anocean/pseuds/cryme_anocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She got them together. No really, she did. She takes credit for being the one to get them together even if they won’t give it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Say

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Как скажешь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782044) by [Ahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe)



> BenjiTyler: Maybe you could do something that has Mandy in it? Like how she see's their relationship(like her talking to one of them?)
> 
> So, someone asked me how I keep posting everyday. Here is my answer. I have no fucking clue. You're just spoiled. All of you. Also, if you've prompted me, I'm gonna write it. I swear. I just have a sort of idea where I want this story to go and I don't want some things to happen just yet. Please be patient. Also, I love whenever I'm prompted. I really do. I honestly only had the first and second works in this series planned out, nothing else. The rest is being written solely by you guys. So, seriously, if there's something you wanna see, tell me. I'll do it.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING, COMMENTING, LEAVING KUDOS, SUBSCRIBING, AND BOOKMARKING!

She got them together. No really, she did. She takes credit for being the one to get them together even if they won’t give it to her. Because really, if she hadn’t offered to be Ian’s beard then Mickey and Ian would never have had a good excuse to fuck all the time.

 

Of course, as they remind her, Mickey started working at the store so they fucked there more than the house. But really, she’s the one who introduced the two. She sent Mickey after Ian. She’s practically cupid.

 

But then Kenyatta came along and she wasn’t really paying attention to their relationship. She didn’t give a fuck because all she cared about was surviving, was not pissing him off.

 

And she really hates that she put Mickey in that situation. She hates that she made him feel so helpless on top of the helplessness he’d already been feeling because of Ian. She hated that. And so she left him. She sought out help from the Gallaghers. Lip helped her hide—she’s still in hiding.

 

Mickey came to visit her once a week with Ian. She’s not actually sure which of them had wanted to see her. But then something happened—she’s not what—and they didn’t visit her for about a week. And it was like that once a month.

 

Being a beta, she isn’t very perceptive to scent changes. She didn’t notice the way—when Mickey and Ian had come back after the first time she hadn’t see them for two weeks—Mickey smelled more like Ian or vice versa. She didn’t notice things like Ian touching him more or Mickey actually leaning into the touch. She didn’t notice because she’s a beta.

 

But the next time they came back, she did notice. She noticed the way Ian almost bit Lip’s head off when he came a little too close to Mickey. She noticed how Mickey inched closer to Ian every time he looked uncomfortable. She noticed the softer way they both looked at each other.

 

The third time they went missing, she realized it. She’d seen the weird scar on Mickey’s neck, but she hadn’t understood it. She’d never seen a bond bite before. Her brothers, all alphas except for Mickey, weren’t bonded. Her father, also an alpha, was bonded to their mother but alphas don’t receive the bite. Actually, she’s never met any omega who’s bonded in the Southside. But when they came back, she saw it. She saw the two puncture holes but also the mangled web it created on the back of Mickey’s neck.

 

His head raised in what she recognized as pride when he saw that she’d seen it. It was then that she knew.

 

It took two more months before they finally told her, sitting down when they came to visit, Ian clutching Mickey’s hand and Mickey looking not as irritated as she expected him to be.

 

“We’re bonded.” Mickey blurted out because, she figured, he didn’t like how Ian was preparing himself for a big speech.

 

She wasn’t surprised, exactly. I mean, put an alpha and an omega together and eventually they’ll bond, right? That’s just how their biology works.

 

But Mickey’s never followed the rules. He’d never even slept with an alpha before Ian as far as she knew. At first she was a little worried. Her brother had, obviously, grown up around alphas. All alpha males trying to assert their dominance and from what she knew—which isn’t much—omegas can’t really resist the smell of alphas, whether or not they’re family. She knew Mickey could defend himself against an alpha and she knew Mickey could resist an alpha. But not Ian.

 

She herself had fallen victim to Ian’s dominant alpha pheromones. Which, she now understands, is odd. Ian’s scent is light. It isn’t assertive like most alphas’ are. It doesn’t fill up the room the second he walks into it. It’s very fitting. It’s also, somehow, very alluring. She saw the way girls looked at him in school. She saw the way _teachers_ looked at him in school. He was– _is_ a cute kid and even though the Southside seems to be overrun by alphas, it’s rare to find one that doesn’t just want to mount and breed.

 

That must be what drew Mickey to him, she thinks. But Mickey has never followed his biology. He’s never acted like an omega should—needy, desperate, _weak_ —and he’s never shown any interest in alphas. She never, not once, thought that her brother would bond. He was literally the last of her brothers she’d expected to bond.

 

“So,” She starts. For some reason Mickey didn’t come with Ian this week, “You and Mickey, huh?”

 

Ian—god love him—sometimes is just a complete airhead. She’s been noticing it more now that he’s bonded to Mickey. He just stares off into space and you can tell he’s not paying attention. “Huh?” He turns back to her.

 

She sighs and smiles in spite of herself. “You and Mickey.”

 

She calls it his Idiot in Love smile, “What about us?”

 

“How the hell’d that happen?”

 

“Uh… you actually wanna know, or…?”

 

“What? Ew, god, no! How did you rope my brother into bonding with you?”

 

“Uh… I don’t… know? He’s the one who actually brought it up, so…”

 

“Did you manipulate him into it?” And she hates to ask. She really does. But he does this, a lot. He manipulated Mickey into coming out and lord knows what else. So she has to ask. She has to make sure that he didn’t threaten to leave or some stupid shit.

 

“What? That’s fucked up, Mandy.”

 

“Yeah, I know; so did you?”

 

“No I didn’t fucking manipulate him into it.”

 

She’s still worried. She’ll wait.

-

**Bitch**

**_will u come c me 2day_ **

****

**Asswipe**

**_Is it too hard to type out the whole fucking word? Why?_ **

****

**Bitch**

**_Just wanna talk. Just you_ **

****

**Asswipe**

**_Fine. The shit I do for you_ **

-

“What the hell do you want?” He asks the second he bursts in.

 

She rolls her eyes, “Hi to you, too.”

 

“So? You got something to say. Spit it out.”

 

“Did Ian pressure you into getting bonded?”

 

“The fuck you just say to me?”

 

“Did-”

 

“No, I heard you. I’m just giving you a chance to think about it, and then _not fucking say it_.”

 

“Come on, Mick, I need to know.”

 

She’s grateful, then, because she can see it on the tip of his tongue as he opens his mouth to speak. She can see he wants to bring it up, to use it as a weapon and hurt her. She can see that he knows it’s too soon. She can see that, even though he’s trying to deflect, he still doesn’t want to hurt her. “No, he didn’t fucking pressure me into it. Who do think I am, you?” Oh. Okay, never mind. He obviously doesn’t give a shit.

 

She sighs, “Fuck you asshole. I’m concerned about you. I don’t want this for you.”

 

Mickey’s silent for a long time before pulling out his pack of cigarettes. He takes one out and hands it to her. _Peace offering_ , she thinks. “He didn’t. I’m the one who brought it up.”

 

“Good for you, then. I was afraid you two would dance around each other like pussies forever.”

 

“Fuck you, skank.”

 

She snorts and takes the lighter offered to her. “Whatever. You love him?”

 

“Bitch, how is any of this your business?”

 

“Ian’s my best friend and you’re my brother, how the hell isn’t it my business?”

 

“Whatever.”

 

“So yes, then?” She ducks to dodge his oncoming fist.

 

“None of your business.”

 

“You totally do, don’t you? Oh my god, you’re totally in love with him!”

 

“Shut up, no I’m fucking not.”

 

“Whatever you say, Mickey, whatever you say.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let's become best friends! Follow me on [tumblr](http://guessiliedinthehook.tumblr.com//)
> 
> I WILL BE AWAY FROM MY COMPUTER FOR A FEW DAYS!! UPDATES WILL NOT BE AS FREQUENT OR AS FANTASTIC!!


End file.
